Pascua
by Daiyo2
Summary: El era una persona egoísta, prefiriendo ante su felicidad a través de un chocolate que la de otra persona. Ella no pensaba igual, y aun ante las burlas del castaño, siguió queriéndolo y buscando su amor, y que mejor forma de hacerlo que ante lo que mas le gusta. -Summary ACTUALIZADO-


**_:v_**

No se muy bien porque celebramos esto...pero si nos dan chocolates, supongo que esta bien.

-Bien niños, el juego consiste en...-

Bla bla bla bla, es lo único que escuchaba salir de la boca de mi sensei.

Encontrar los huevos que escondieron como cada año eso ya me lo se de memoria. Lo único que me preocupa es no encontrar ni uno, eso ya me paso y que tus compañeros de clase te restreguen por la cara que ellos si tienen aunque sea un huevo de chocolate no es nada bonito.

-Hoy todos esos huevos serán míos-

Tal vez suene un poco egoísta por desearlos todos para mi pero...si, soy un egoísta.

-Le rezare a dios por que consigas algo, issei-kun- Escuche al lado.

Ah no. Ya venia la rarita esa con su dios a desearme bueno suerte.

-Irina-chan, puedes guardarte esa bendicon...-

-Bendición- Corrigió.

-Esa bendición para ti misma si es que no quieres que te deje sin nada- Le dije viendo su rostro inocente hacer una mueca de confusión.

-¿Eh, a que te refieres?-

-Supongo que ademas de rara eres idiota-

-¿M-me dijiste rara...?-

-E idiota- Complete.

Irina se alejo con un aura deprimida, supongo que es mejor si se deprime de esa manera tal vez se le quiten las ganas de competir por los huevos y con una persona menos tratando de arrebatarme lo que me pertenece, o pertenecerá es muy conveniente.

-Eso a sido muy malo issei-kun- Me dijo Kiba acercándose a mi -Si sigues con esa mala actitud te quedaras otro año sin huevos de chocolate- Y ya volvía este principito dándome sus lecciones de vida.

-¿Ah si? Como si una fuerza misteriosa me lo fuera a impedir-

-Tal vez te refieres al karma-

-Lo que sea...- Respondí sin interés.

-O quizás sea el dios de irina-chan quien te castigue por tratarla mal-

¡Eso es absurdo! No existe ningún tipo de ser divino que este por encima de los humanos. Solo existimos nosotros, los humanos, o al menos eso es lo que me dice mi papa. Ignore a kiba y fui a reunirme con el resto de mis compañeros, y también otros alumnos de otras clases que también participarían en el "juego". Entre comillas juego, yo solo quiero los chocolates.

-Bien niños, en cuanto toque el silbato pueden comenzar. Pueden buscar por todo el primer piso menos en el segundo, allí tenemos alumnos en clase- Jajaja pobres.

No podía esperar, movía mis piernas simulando correr esperando que el sensei que tenia el silbato finalmente lo hiciera sonar. Vi a todos mis demás compañeros igual de ansiosos que yo. ¡Ilusos! Tan solo lo harán en vano, de todas formas como mucho permitiré que encuentren uno.

El sonido del silbato puso a mover todo mi cuerpo. Primero iré a nuestro salón, apuesto siempre hay huevos en ese lugar.

-¡Que bien, no hay na...!- Siento un golpe en mi espalda y de inmediato caigo al suelo mientras siento un montón de golpes encima de mi -¡Ah, quítense!- Y si, eran todos mis compañeros pasando por encima de mi, me levante y los mire furioso -¡Serán...!-

-¡Ya no hay mas!-

-¡Al salón de al lado!-

-¿Que...?- Todos corrieron en mi dirección -¡Ah, no, malditos, me las pagaraaaan!- Y se repitió lo mismo de hace unos segundos.

Me levante como pude y busque por todo el salón, sin embargo...

-¡Malditos, ya no hay nada!- Lloriquee al aire.

Me apresure a ir a los siguientes salones, pero tampoco había nada. Fui al baño, nada. Patio trasero, nada. A la entrada de la secundaria y...nada.

-¡Ahhh!- Grite mientras trataba de arrancarme los pelos -¡Porque tengo tanta mala suerte!-

Y justo por azares del destino...un huevito de chocolate se encontraba escondido debajo de una banca a unos cuantos metros de mi. Jajajaja, tampoco podía tener tanta mala suerte ¿verdad? Seguro es el destino que se ha puesto a mi favor.

Me hacerque con intenciones de tomar el chocolate pero antes de que siquiera lo tocara alguien se me adelanto...¡¿que?!

-¡Vali, eso es mio!- Le exclame a uno de mis compañeros, y no creo que haga falta decir que no nos llevamos para nada bien.

-No veo tu nombre escrito en el-

-¡P-pero...!-

-Anda, pero si no tienes ningún huevo de chocolate. A poco no tendrás una maldición, nunca consigues nada-

-¡C-cállate!-

Maldita sea, vali tiene su canasta llena, y la mía con suerte tiene un piojo que de seguro se me cayo.

-Adiós Hyoudou, te deseo suerte-

Yo se que ese "buena suerte" o significa todo lo contrario, o solo lo dice por molestarme...o las dos cosas. Bueno, de cualquier forma mi ultima esperanza acaba e irse a la mierda. ¡Ay dios santo que si existes porque me haces esto cada maldito año!

Comienzo a creer que las palabras de Kiba pueden ser ciertas...es eso o quizás buscar unos simples huevos de mierda no sea lo mio. De cualquier forma ninguna de las dos opciones me agrada.

Ya había pasado el tiempo del juego, cada curso se había ido a su salón y me puedo imaginar que en todos los niños se encontraban devorando los huevitos de chocolate. Eso lo se porque en el mio es así. Todos conversando felizmente mientras yo, sentado solo en mi puesto, miraba con la baba arrastrándose por mis labios como esos miserables se comían mis huevos.

¡Míos!

Deje caer mi rostro contra el banco.

Ya nada me importaba, podían invadir la tierra cucarachas mutantes y aun así no me importaría...creo.

-Eto...¿Issei-kun?-

Levante mi mirada solo para ver a irina con su estúpida expresión de siempre.

-¿Que...?-

-Hm...me preguntaba si...-

Jugaba con sus dedos y su rostro estaba algo rojo. ¿Lo ven? ¡Es rara!

-Anda búrlate lo que quieras, tonta...- Le dije mirando hacia la ventana.

-Hmm...Mm...¿quieres?-

Me tendió la mano y no pude evitar sorprenderme levemente. Me ofrecía de sus huevitos de chocolate.

-¿Que? ¿Enserio?- Ella asintió -Ni te molestes- Le respondí volteando la mirada.

No necesitaba la lastima de nadie, ya verán que el próximo año si los dejare con las manos vacías a todos. Y a diferencia de irina yo no le daría a nadie, digo si te los ganas son solo tuyos y de nadie mas.

-Hm- No la veía pero supuse que hacia un puchero -El día de pascua es un día para que todos estemos felices, ni un amargado como tu merece no estarlo-

¿Eh? Esta...tonta que siempre tartamudeaba al dirigirme la palabra se atreve a hablarme así ¿y llamarme amargado?

-Yo no estoy...¡Ay! ¿Porque me pegas?-

Reclame. Enserio esta rara, nunca jamas la había visto comportarse así conmigo.

-Toma-

No pude reaccionar hasta que sentí los dedos de irina dentro de mi boca. ¿Pero que mier...? Hm...sabe rico...

-Si no los vas a aceptar tendré que dártelos a la fuerza. ¿Te parece?-

Sin contar los dedos de irina había otra cosa dentro de mi boca, sabia a...chocolate. ¡Espera no me digas que...!

-¡Auch!-

-Lo siento...- Me disculpe mientras masticaba el huevo dentro de mi boca, supongo que me emocione tanto que la mordí de paso también. Un momento yo...¿me disculpe? -O-olvida lo que dije...-

Ella negó.

-No sabes cuanto me alegra que hayas dicho esas palabras-

Sentí arder mis mejillas, desvié mi mirada tratando de no ver a irina a los ojos. Eto es raro...pero a la vez se siente bien. Corazón maldito, ¿porque me haces sentir así?

-¿Quieres otro?-

-¿No te importa quedarte sin ni uno?- Le pregunto, no tenia ganas de verla reclamarle por comerle todos los chocolates.

-Verte comerlos es suficiente para mi-

Esta niña esta loca o hace esto porque esta enamorada de mi, pero bueno, ¿quien me manda a nacer tan guapo?

...

...

...

-¡Issei-kun!-

En cuanto divise a irina correr hacia mi le deje un espacio para que se sentara en la banca de aquel parque. Se veía emocionada, ni idea de porque pero bueno. Tampoco sera por algo tan importante.

-¿Sabes que día es hoy?- Me pregunto emocionada.

Me encogí de hombros desinteresado.

-Mi cumpleaños no es-

Me miro molesta. ¿Enserio importaba tanto que día fuera hoy?

-¿Nuestro aniversario...?-

Negó.

-Hm, tu cumpleaños-

No se que respondí mal, pero me golpeo por eso.

-Ash...entonces dime. ¿Que día es hoy?-

No me respondió y solo me limito a sacar algo de su bolso. Cuando por fin lo saco pude darme cuenta.

-Oh...- Fue lo único que pude decir al ver la cajita de huevos de chocolate que tenia entre las manos -¿Supongo que son para mi verdad?-

Y me volvió a pegar.

-¡Los vamos a compartir idiota!-

Sonreí nerviosamente, vaya que nuestra relación había cambiado a lo largo de los años. Antes se hubiera conformado con verme comer los chocolates, aun si eso significara dejarla sin nada.

Abrimos la caja y comenzamos a comer los huevos de chocolate uno por uno mientras observábamos a la gente pasar frente a nosotros.

-Oye...¿recuerdas cuando eramos niños? Solías tratarme mal todo el tiempo-

-No se de que me hablas- Me hice el desentendido.

-En ese tiempo a pesar de que todos te detestaban, siempre quise acercarme a ti, aunque siempre te hacías el difícil-

-¿Eh?...hum, no entiendo eso de detestarme, todos me amaban-

Irina rió y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro.

Me siento bien, bastante bien...


End file.
